Come A Little Closer Baby
by ImThatDaNgErOuSgirlYouKnow
Summary: Shiley One-Shot. A one-shot songfic based after Come A Little Closer by Dirks Bently


**Ok, so I decided I'd do a one shot here. Maybe if I get some reviews and people want me to I'll do I story based off of this. So, ya. Any way I hope you enjoy. Come a little Closer Baby by Dirks Bentley.**

_Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed of sweet surrender  
where we can work it all out_

Shane smiled as he carried Miley bridal style into their hotel room.

"I love you," She whispered smiling like and idiot.

"I love you too baby," He said as he set her down on the bed "More than you'll ever know…"

"I can't believe it actually happened," she giggles as he lay beside her and wrapping his arms and legs around her protectively. She knew what they did was right, right? She loved him and he loved her. She wandered why they even got that far. Miley "Stewart" was the kind of girl who was always getting in trouble, from skipping school to riding away with Shane on the back of his motorbike. She was very surprised she had even felt this way about anyone. Hell, they could damn well fly if they wanted to.

He chuckled as he leaned down even to her face and kissed her softly.

" I cant either baby."

_  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl its right here at our finger tips_

_So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down_

"I think this is all a dream…" Shane said as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"What is?" She said back smiling.

"Everything, this, you… you know you shine as bright as one. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever came up to." Shane Grey was always the "bad boy" in high school and collage. He was rumored to be a player as well a jerk but all that changed after he met Miley. He loved her more than anything. They met senior year in high school and almost immediately became best buds. They were the best known pranksters, like a Bonnie and Clyde with out the illegal stuff. They drank every once in a while but that's it. They started going out a little bit before high school graduation and they confessed that they loved each other when they had been in collage for about 8 months. Now she was 21 and he was 23.

Miley giggled as soon as he started to undress her.

"Then I don't want to wake up if it is…"_  
_

_Come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
of everything that stands* between us  
and the love we used to know_

Miley sighed as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong baby?" Shane said softly.

"Daddy called…" she said as she started to sob.

He got up from his chair and hugged her like he did to his teddy bear when he was four. He had loved her so much and she knew that he did in every damn language. He started to softly sing her _their song _andshe buried her head in his chest as they danced.

"It's ok Mi. Right now it's just you and me."

"Forever?" she asked while playing with his fingers.

"Forever."

_  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing* rain  
And let it wash all the* hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go_

_If there's still a chance than take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
Until we make things right  
The sun's gonna rise, on a better day_

Miley giggled and laughed loudly as they ran down the pasture. They were soaked and Shane was still chasing her from her splashing him with rain water. It was raining and there was faint thunder rumbling in the distance. Shane was just up behind her. He was laughing hard as he finally caught her and picked her up and spun her around.

"SHANE NO!" Miley laughed. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"Nah, I don't think so," He teased as he kissed her.

She got lost in the kiss and then suddenly pulled away smiling. She wasn't going to let him get away this slick. . "No kisses until you put me down," she smirked.

"Okay then, He smirked back.

"I'm serious Shane," She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Okay Smiles," He said back smiling.

"What are you smiling for you idiot," She said confused. Then she felt the hard ground on her back and mud mad went flying up. Now she knew. "SHANE!!!"

"Can I have my kiss now sweets?" He said laughing.

"Sure," She said while pulling him in the mud with her. Then the first thing he knew the most beautiful thing, even in mud, was on top of him making out with him in the mud.

_Come a little closer baby I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down_

Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

"God you're so beautiful." Shane said softly as he stroked her wet hair. Her head was in his chest and they were all wrapped up in their resort bed.

"Cheesy much," She said back while giggling.

"Yup," he shot back.

"When are we going to go back?" Miley asked.

"When we're ready to. This is our time to share and the only time not to let any one get in the way."

"My daddy is going to hate me and what about Taylor ad Demz? They will not talk to me anymore," She said back sadly.

"No they wont Miles. They know we love each other and when we head back then we can do the real thing. Your daddy at your side. You walking closer in a beautiful dress. Demz and Taylor in pretty pink gowns at the side and me at the altar, ok?"

She smiled, "Ok, I love you husband."

"I love you too wife," he said as he kissed the wedding band on her finger.

**So what did ya'll think? This is all very new to me so if you actually know what you're doing. Please message me. And please start putting more reviews. I'm getting kind of upset and I don't even know how to get more people to watch there so please review.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
